


Back in time

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something triggers Derek’s mind causing him to regress. His family is called in for help and love steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David Rossi looked from a distance as his BAU family members followed his instruction to the word and prepared their diner. David frowned as he turned his gaze on the black young man sitting still on his seat staring into space.

“Derek, are you okay?” he asked softly, trying not to startle the young man. It hadn’t had worked as he noticed the jump in the shoulders.

Aaron Hotchner looked over his shoulder at David’s question only to see a frightened look on Derek’s face before the man jumped from his seat and ran out of the kitchen.

David and Aaron followed him while ordering the rest of the team to stay in the kitchen and continue making diner. When they entered the living room, David immediately at on the edge of the table facing the curled up man on his sofa.

“Derek, are you all right, son?” Dave questioned while Aaron stood in the back.

“You said the cooking lessons were only meant for you, Dad and me, Daddy,” Derek answered softly, and peeked at his ‘Daddy’.

Just looking at the brown eyes and hearing the soft childish answer, both Dave and Aaron were shocked to realize Derek had managed to regress in mind to a kindergartner level. While Aaron called Derek’s mother, Dave sat next to his son and took the man/boy in his arms and waiting for the phone call to end to explain to the rest of the team what happened with their colleague.

“Derek, they were a surprise for you. You told me you wanted to show them how well you can cook,” Dave said trying to use Derek’s bragging about his cooking skills.

“A surprise? And I ruined it, didn’t I? I am sorry, Daddy,” Derek cried out and buried himself deeper into the embrace.

“It’s okay, baby boy. I am sure they will be thrilled to hear you judge their cooking,” Dave answered and kissed away the frown on the other man/boy’s face.

“Your mom and sisters are on the way towards here, Derek. They have missed you and want to see you. She said, you just turned four years old, does that mean you’re going to school soon?” Aaron managed to ask after hearing the stunning story Fran Morgan just told him. Apparently this regression wasn’t the first time, but it is after at least 12 years ago.

“Really? I miss them when I am staying with Daddy and you. Are they staying here? And is Penny coming too?”

“Who is Penny?”

“Penelope! She is going to be my girlfriend, because I love her lots and lots,” Derek exclaimed loudly.

“But Penny is already here, Derek. She is in the kitchen waiting for your judgment on her food,” Dave answered and within seconds his arms were empty and his son was heading towards the kitchen.

“Penny?”

Spencer, Emily, JJ and Penelope heard the commotion from the kitchen and were stunned to hear that Derek had regressed to four years old. Penelope was touched when she heard him ask after her and smiled full of love as she saw the kitchen door swing open and reveal a curious but shy Derek. Just the look on his face showed her and the others this was not their grown up Derek at all.

“Hi Derek, are you ready to judge our cooking skills?” Penelope asked gently as she and the others pushed their plates in front of them.

Derek looked from Penny to the others and nodded, but still looked over his shoulder towards his Daddy.

Dave and Aaron both nodded and stepped into the kitchen. They took their seats at the table and waited for the judgment. Dave frowned at Spencer’s plate and was about to comment when Derek’s spoke up.

“Who are you? I don’t know you. My name is Derek and I am four years old. I live with my Daddy and Dad. Do you know they kiss and think I don’t see it? It’s funny and they stay in the same bedroom, but I have my own room and it’s blue and green so it looks like I am sleeping on grass,” Derek asked and introduced himself to J.J.

J.J. smiled and ignored the feeling that Derek didn’t seem to remember her while listening to his story. “My name is J.J. and I work within your Dad’s team,” was all she managed to say.

“So, Dave, Aaron, when were you going to tell us about you two being together?…not that we already knew,” Spencer bluntly asked, smiling at the slight coloring of both men’s faces.

While they talked, they ate their homemade diner and enjoyed listening to a happy boy at the other side of the table.

“Oh, and you’re gonna meet my mom and sisters. You have to be nice to them, and not hurt them,” Derek told them proudly puffing his chest up.

“I would love to meet your family, hot stuff,” Penelope said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

Derek turned shy at the kiss but smiled while looking at his Daddy. “See, she is my girlfriend,” he said while yawning largely, making some laugh softly.

“Why don’t we get you to bed, now that everyone has eaten. You passed Derek’s judgment even though I am not sure what Spencer did with his food,” Dave said as he took Derek’s hand and took him upstairs.

Aaron waited until they were out of ear sight before telling them a bit of Derek’s regression. “According to Fran Morgan, Derek’s mother, these regressions happened after Derek’s watched his father get shot. When something traumatic happens, something triggers him to regress. The last time he had that, Derek was luckily with his mom and somehow it is always a regression to four years old.”

“And since when does he have his own bedroom with Dave?”

“He sometimes crashes with us after an abuse case that involves children. The room was already made for a child when Dave bought the mansion, and we didn’t have time to paint over the blue and green, so we gave him that room and Derek have been giving it more private touches. We both assumed he needed a father figure sometimes.”

“And…the us part?” Emily asked cheekily while smiling.

“Well, yes, that…uhm…happened six months after Haley died. We would appreciate it if you didn’t tell the director and such,” Aaron shyly explained, but was still relieved when he saw the understanding nods.

Meanwhile, Dave was guiding his sleepy son to his bedroom. He watched as the black man undressed himself to his boxers and snuggled underneath the blanket. From under the bed, where Derek hid his plush dragon, he recovered it and saw the happy look on the man’s face when he saw his green dragon. It was taken in his arms as Derek’s tightened his hold and closed his eyes.

“Night, Daddy,”

“Goodnight son, sweet dreams,” Dave whispered and watched until his son was deeply asleep.

When Dave arrived downstairs, he sat himself next to Aaron. He took the other man’s hand in his as he tried to form words about Derek’s status.

“I think he regressed once when he and I were on one of our movie weekends. He kept asking for movies for children etc. and wanted to snuggle in a way we never talked about. I didn’t see this but I recognized the behavior with just now. I didn’t know,” Penelope told them, breaking the silence that was created when Dave returned from upstairs, as she felt guilty not spotting it sooner.

“Penelope, it’s okay. We didn’t know either. Not sure how this passed through the physic report, but it seems he managed to hide this part,” Aaron explained and reassured their tech kitten.

“When is his mom going to come?”

“She said she and her daughters would arrive in the morning, if Desiree would have her way. Apparently that means she going to speed up and risk fines,” Aaron said. “They will stay with us, we have plenty of guestrooms. I also do think it would be wise if Penelope would stay here as well, he seems to be rather attached to you.”

“I will drive to my apartment right now and get my bag and then come back. I would like to be here when he wakes up,” Penelope said and stood up to leave.

“I will come with you. Would you mind if I could stay as well?” Spencer questioned shyly.

“Why don’t you all stay. We have plenty of rooms to share,” Dave proposed and saw the many relieved faces. “Okay, go home, grab a bag for a week and see what happens.”

“A week?”

“Every one of us could use a week off, let me call the director and see what I can do,” Aaron said and stood up to make the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron frowned when he woke up. He was too warm and there was a third body in the bed and something soft was snuck against his neck. He opened one eye only to look into Derek’s face and his plushy. A chuckle caused him to lift his head and see his lover on the other side of Derek, hand under his head looking over their child to him.

“When did he join us?”

“Around two hours ago, he had a nightmare. The moment he was between us, he was fast asleep again.”

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“Nine. The others are already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

“No problem, love. You and Derek needed it.”

A soft knock on their bedroom door and soft saying that the Morgan family had arrived, caused them to sit up and stepping out of bed. Aaron quickly showered and dressed, leaving waking Derek up to Dave, who grimaced when he was reminded to the fact that Derek’s couldn’t shower alone.

“Derek, wake up baby boy. Penny and your momma are waiting downstairs for you,” Dave whispered in Derek’s ear and smiled when the man woke up instantly.

“Morning, Daddy,” Derek mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. 

“Let’s get you in the shower and dressed, shall we?” Dave instructed and helped Derek stand up. He guided the man to the bathroom and convinced that taking a bath would take too long, so for now a shower would suffice.

Derek undressed himself and stood naked in the bathroom waiting for his Daddy to get the shower on the right temperature before stepping under the spray. He was handed soap and was ordered to wash his body while Dave playfully said he would his hair.

“Daddy, I don’t have hair!” Derek laughed while fumbling with the soap.

Dave had hoped Derek’s mind would still remember how to wash himself, but looking at the hands holding the soap, that wish was crushed as he took it from the dark hands and began washing the large body. He closed his eyes and quickly washed Derek’s genitals before the question was raised why he skipped that part. When Derek’s shower was done, he dried him and came to realize that he hadn’t had any clothes for him in their bedroom.

Before Dave could let Derek stay put, the boy ran out of the bedroom to his own across the hallway. 

“Derek Morgan!” was bellowed by several people before the dark man disappeared in his bedroom. Laughter followed quickly while the people downstairs waited for him and Derek to be done.

“Daddy, I can’t find my clothes!”

“Derek, be patient.” Dave stepped into the bedroom and took out a pair of socks, underwear, a shirt and jeans and placed them on the bed. While Derek got dressed, he quickly washed himself and dressed much quicker than he normally liked, but having a son caused many different schedules.

“Daddy, are you done? Can we go downstairs?”

“Let’s go to Penny and your mom,” Dave said and his hand was taken as Derek cautiously walked down the stairs. When he hit the bottom, he immediately ran to his mom and hugged her long and tight.

“Hello baby boy,” Fran said as she tightly returned the hug. It’s been a long time she had her four-year-old in her arms. He was doing so well, so she was surprised when she received the call from Aaron Hotchner that her boy was mentally four years old again. “How are you feeling?”

“I miss you momma, but Daddy and Dad are taking real good care of me and Penny loves me and she kissed me last night, but then I had a nightmare and Daddy came and I slept with them and they kept the nightmares away,” Derek told his tale, causing Penelope, Dave and Aaron to blush slightly embarrassed.

Fran chuckled at the tale. “And who is Penny?” she asked, even though she had already met the lady.

“This is Penny and she is really pretty and sweet,” Derek introduced his girl to his mother.  
“Hello Mrs. Morgan, it’s nice to meet you,” Penelope said as she played along.

“Nice to meet you, Penny. Now you need to be good to my boy or you will deal with me,” Fran said, and laughed when she heard her daughters respond to get in line.

“Desi, Sarah!” Derek yelled out as if he only now noticed them as he ran towards them and began spinning them around when they were in his arms.

The BAU team watched Derek with sad and fond eyes. Will they get their grown up Derek back?

 

DMDMDMDMDMDM

 

Lunchtime had arrived and while the large group was sitting in the kitchen, Dave, Aaron and Derek were making breakfast. Derek was in charge of making toast; Dave was making pancakes while Aaron took care of the bacon, eggs and sausages. They loved English breakfasts when they had time off like this. 

Spencer Reid only had eyes for Sarah Morgan. The woman fascinated him, she had fairer skin than Derek, her eyes brightened when she talked about her brother big and small, all the while sending him looks and smiles that warmed his heart. He blushed brightly when he realized his staring caused his female colleagues to make jokes while Derek frowned upon hearing the teasing words.

“Uncle Spence, why are looking at my sister? Do you like her?” Derek asked innocently, causing both Spencer and Sarah to blush.

“Yes, I do like her, Derek. She is very beautiful and would like to know her,” Spencer said honestly and bravely while inside he was shaking in his booths. He was never this forthcoming to any woman.

Sarah grinned widely as her attraction to the younger man was similar and looking at her ‘baby’ brother for his protectiveness.

“Oh. But no hurting! Hurting is bad and no fun,” Derek said seriously, causing Dave and Fran to frown.

“Derek, did someone hurt you?” the moment Dave asked the question, everyone quieted down.

“….,” Derek opened his mouth and closed it again, causing him to curl up in his seat.

Dave and Aaron sandwiched their son between them as much as the chairs allowed it and comforted Derek, hoping he would open up enough to tell them who had hurt him. It was possible that the hurting was the reason for his regression.

“Baby boy, look at your momma,” Fran said and waited for her boy to look at her.  
When he did, she asked again who was hurting him.

“C…C…Carl hurt me after my first Daddy died,” Derek said softly, nearly impossible to be heard.

Penny shooed everyone out of the kitchen, as this conversation was best to be done with only the parents; she was the last one to leave and with one look at the small family, she joined the others in the living room.

Dave was grateful that Penelope got the team and siblings out for them to have this conversation. He noticed that Fran still had trouble that her boy was abused by that man, so his answer caused her to cry softly.

“But you’re save now, Derek. Nobody is touching you now, or is there?” Aaron asked carefully, just to be sure.

“No, but I don’t understand. Why do men hurt boys? I didn’t do anything wrong…I hit the ball out of the park…I made a homerun…but he hurt me…,” Derek cried out as his body shook with his sobs. 

Aaron couldn’t stand it anymore. The emotions coming from Derek caused his own from his father to rise and before he knew he had lifted Derek onto his lap and was whispering soft words in his ears all the while crying himself.

“Your daddy hurt you?” Derek asked sadly all the while cuddling into the embrace. He giggled slightly when Aaron’s chair started creaking from the heavy weight.

Fran was relieved to hear Aaron’s actions helped even though he revealed some private information about his own past, causing her heart to enclose this hurtful young man and gaining her another son. She smiled when her baby boy giggled. It had been awhile since she heard that much joy.

Dave had stood up and collected the rest of the family back into the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

Derek yawned and tried to hide it in Aaron’s neck, but the other man laughed as it tickled. “Derek and I are going to take a small nap now that our crying fits made us tired again. We will be back after an hour,” Aaron announced.

“Can I nap with Penny?” Derek asked innocently, while looking at Penelope.

“I don’t mind,” Penelope said as she needed to hold her friend as well.

Aaron nodded as Dave went with him with Derek and Penelope following. As they took the young couple to Derek’s bedroom, and settled on top of the blanket, they each kissed Derek on the forehead before going to their own bedroom.

Penelope was grateful for Aaron and Dave to walk away, because she was slightly embarrassed to be guided to bed and actually put to bed. She looked down at Derek and stroked his face with fingers, causing him to look up.

“Will you still be girlfriend when I return?”

The question was not asked by a small boy, but the grown-up Derek. But before Penelope could question it, the handsome man was fast asleep. She reminded herself to warn Aaron and Dave in case he woke up as a small boy again.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a week since Derek transformed into a four year old and his grown up question to Penny.

Penelope was smiling as her man snuggled into a ball with his head on her lap. His fingers trailed patterns on her knees, tickling her a bit. She frowned when the touches turned into something else.

“Derek?”

“Yeah, baby girl,” he answered, hearing her gasp.

“Are you okay?”

“Will you still be my girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I will. I have been in love with you so long,” Penelope answered honestly, feeling her heart bloom when the black man sat up and looked into her eyes. She moaned when he kissed her gently.

Derek groaned when his woman deepened the kiss and he held her tight, too afraid of losing her. Several catcalls interrupted their kissing and he looked into his family’s faces. He smiled and slowly stood up. Derek looked at his mom before looking at Hotch and Dave. 

Hotch smiled to see their son had returned to his rightful age, but felt sad as well, as he was going to miss their little boy. He watched carefully as Derek walked towards him and Dave, but wasn’t surprised when the black man hugged him tightly, all the while thanking him for taking care of him.

“You remember?”

“I always remember”

Dave was next as their son hugged him. He watched his boy walk towards his mother and sisters who were smiling brightly. Happy to see their son and brother return to the age he was.

“Hey Momma.”

“Hey, baby boy,” Fran whispered. “What triggered this change?”

“A simple cooking,” Derek replied, and saw the recognition on his mother’s face.

“I’m glad to have you back, but it was nice to see my four year old again. Are you feeling safe enough to stay this age?”

“Yeah, as long as I have Dave or Hotch, I think I will be fine,”

“They are wonderful fathers.”

“They are.” Derek confirmed

“So…Penny?”

Derek blushed bright enough for everyone to see the tint on his face as the man looked at his girlfriend. He walked towards her, embraced her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Penelope looked at her man, smiled at Fran before returning his hug.

“With Derek back to his rightful age, I think it’s time for us to go back to Chicago,” Fran announced. She noticed several disappointed looks and sighed. “I don’t mind staying but I would also like to return home.”

“Yeah, I know, mom, back to your new hot boyfriend,” Desiree teased softly. It was nice to see her mom happy again, even it was with another guy.

“Momma? Who is this new guy?” Derek asked, frowning as he didn’t know that particular detail.

“He’s just someone I met at the youth center. He used to be a librarian in California, but he’s been helping out with the center, getting the kids hooked on books and defense lessons,”

“What’s his name?”

“Rupert Giles.”


End file.
